Gunshot
by Dorien
Summary: Quem entregou uma arma para Ariadne?


**Gunshot **

Mesmo que fosse um sonho, e Arthur tinha plena consciência de que aquilo era um sonho, morrer nunca era uma experiência agradável. Então, ver uma projeção de pé ao seu lado com uma arma apontada pra sua cabeça enquanto você está caído no chão sem defesa nenhuma, não era uma experiência agradável.

Por que _mesmo_ ele foi aceitar o trabalho sabendo que o subconsciente do novo alvo deles era militarizado? Ah, sim, porque ele só conseguiu ver o sorriso adorável de Ariadne - sua namorada - enquanto ela pedia para ele participar com ela (por Deus, ele tinha deixado _ela_ participar!) dessa extração.

Mas a única coisa que ele via agora era o fuzil M16A2 apontado pra a testa dele e uma viagem de volta para a realidade, o que faria com que o sonho fosse destruído sem que Cobb tivesse pegado os dados necessários.

- Arthur! - ele ouviu a voz da namorada e um tiro acertou bem a testa da projeção que ia matá-lo.

Assim que ele se virou viu Ariadne com uma Beretta 92FS na mão.

Quem tinha dado uma arma para a namorada dele? Ela podia acertar alguém da equipe! Ou pior, se acertar! Ele não tinha ensinado a ela como usar uma arma justamente porque não pensava que ela ia participar dos trabalhos.

Ela disparou um outro tiro e o moreno fechou os olhos, com medo de que ela acertasse ele, mas a bala passou direto e acertou uma projeção que não devia estar a mais de dois metros dele.

- Levante logo daí! - ela gritou e se virou para acertar a cabeça de outra projeção e mais outra que subiam as escadas furiosamente atrás de Arthur, o dreamer que estava dando cobertura ao extrator dentro do cofre, Cobb.

Eames, o outro integrante da equipe, estava distraindo o alvo deles, mesmo que o infeliz já soubesse que estava em um sonho, o forger garantiu que daria a eles tempo.

Arthur ficou estupefato em ver ela acertando a cabeça das projeções com perfeição. Quem tinha ensinado a namorada dele a atirar?

Sem perder tempo, ele levantou-se e em poucos minutos tinha uma arma semelhante a de Ariadne em suas mãos. Enquanto se aproximava da namorada, que estava perto do cofre e acertava algumas projeções.

- Quem te deu uma arma? - ele perguntou antes de acertar uma projeção.

- Como assim _quem _me deu? Estamos em um sonho, apenas imaginei uma. - ela respondeu atirando.

- Uma coisa é você imaginar uma arma qualquer, outra é você imaginar uma perfeita Baretta 92FS Inox*****.

- Uau, você entende mesmo de armas. - ela disse querendo mudar de assunto, mas ele percebeu e não gostou disso.

- Ariadne... - ele murmurou.

- Ok, eu - ela virou-se rapidamente e atirou em uma projeção que estava perto demais - sei atirar e sei um pouco sobre armas. E daí? Achei que fosse gostar de saber que sua namorada não era uma donzela indefesa.

Ela provou sua fala assim que acertou em cheio mais uma projeção na cabeça. O point man não pode deixar de notar que de terninho (o sonho era dele, afinal), com o rosto corado pela ação e com uma arma na mão Ariadne ficava incrivelmente excitante.

- Ainda não disse quem te ensinou a atirar! - ele respondeu e imaginou uma metralhadora, já não estavam dando conta das projeções e Cobb não deu prazos para sair do cofre.

- Meu pai! Ele mora em New York e é policial; quando eu tinha que passar os finais de semana com ele, ele me levava para aprender a atirar, no meio dos policiais. Dizia ele que não queria que sua menina fosse indefesa. E, sabendo atirar, eu meio que aprendi a gostar de armas. - ela disse sorrindo ao ver a expressão surpresa de Arthur.

Não pode curtir mais o momento porque logo depois Cobb saiu do cofre.

- Achei o que precisava, podemos dar o fora. - ele disse.

- Falta o Eames. - Ariadne lembrou.

- Não, _darling_. - o forger gritou do outro lado do hall, atraindo a atenção de algumas projeções. O loiro jogou o corpo que se contorcia preso por cordas do alvo deles no chão. - Já botei os explosivos no piso de baixo, podemos sair daqui ou vocês estão apreciando o jogo de 'mate a projeção'?

Cobb levantou o dedão, em sinal de aprovação e o forger não perdeu tempo e apertou o botão que detonaria todos os explosivos nos pilares do andar inferior da casa.

- Gostou da surpresa? - Ariadne perguntou sorrindo para Arthur, que ainda estava meio besta.

- Você me surpreende cada vez mais. - ele devolveu antes deles acordarem.

* * *

><p><strong>NA - **Gosto de imaginar a Ariadne no estilo Femme Fatale, mas sei que ela não é assim. Só que eu sempre pensei que, se ela desse uma de Femme Fatale com um terninho e uma arma na mão, o Arthur ia ficar louco. Yuppi! :3 E quem não gosta de tirar o nosso point man preferido do sério? UAHSUA

**;***


End file.
